Experiment
by Melosa
Summary: "I will defile your body and your very soul until you break." Zemerick said with a grin. "I won't break Zemerick." "This, only I can tell." Captured, Zemerick is experimenting on Agura, each experiment more perverted than the previous. She swore to stay strong, he swore to break her and find her weakness. Read and Review.


**I think this story is before the season two. Take note some characters from season two will appear. It's a random fic I got the idea one day.**

**Read and Review and no sue. If you don't like, don't read.**

* * *

The lord of the Sark emperor was observing analysis of the Battle Force 5 with way much curiosity than before. They all had the same body feature except for the female. There were

* * *

so many things different. It wasn't the first time he wondered why and how and what but this time, it was different. He was really curious and he wanted to understand.

"Zug, come over here."

"Yes, Lord Zemerick."

"Order the factories to build those."

He showed the creepy, scary and weird-looking machines. He also showed the weirdest clothes ever.

"Why?"

"Because, Zug, I will experiment."

"On what?"

"On that female…"

Zug still did not understand but did he was ordered to. Zemerick was surprised about his new curious side. But, after reflexion, he understood that "pervert" would be a better word to describe him, now.

* * *

"Let's lock this place up!" Vert exclaimed.

"Yeah, we better do it so we can eat our pizzas!" Spinner exclaimed with a grin.

"And Grace is waiting for me."

"Waiting for you, seriously?" Zoom challenged.

Agura rolled her eyes at her teammates so "interesting" conversation. Sherman and Spinner into an another one of their contest, Stanford and Zoom arguing about who Grace love the most and Vert only chuckling while driving to the portal. A couple of Zurk tried to surpass Vert, only to get destroyed after.

**ERROR! ERROR!**

Agura stared at her screen, which was showing the Tangler and where the malfunction was. Agura tried her very best to contact Vert, but the frequency only reached Zemerick. Agura prayed to not live the same disaster she once lived.

"What is going on, Zemerick?"

"You ae now the subject of my new experiment."

"I am not a laboratory rat, Zemerick! I refuse!" Agura announced.

She sent a distress message to Vert. Sadly, after this, the Tangler stopped in its track and Agura's head bumped into the windshield.

* * *

When Agura opened her eyes again, she was chained to a cold, metal wall. She had a huge migraine and she was cold. Really cold.

"You returned to us, organic?"

"Zemerick! You better let me go! I won't become your laboratory rat!"

Zemerick only chuckled to himself and turned around, his back facing Agura. Clearly she had no idea what he wanted.

"As I did to my master's mate before locking her up, I will study you."

"Study me, why?"

"Because I noticed how similar you look to Sage and how different to the other male in your team."

"Yeah, and?" Agura snorted.

"I want to know how you work."

Agura froze. That robot was more evil than she thought he was and Agura was scared. But until her rescue, she had to stay strong.

"I will break you."

"I won't break, Zemerick."

The robot chuckled to himself. This statement was so similar to what he once heard.

"Exactly what my master's mate said before I began. She **broke**."

* * *

"Sage, Sage!" Vert exclaimed.

The Blue Sentient turned around from her computer, realising with fear that one car was missing.

"Where-"

"Kidnapped by Zemerick."

Why would Zemerick capture Agura was beyond Sage's knowledge. Maybe Agura had what he searched. But what did she had that the other members hadn't?

* * *

Agura groaned again in pain. Zemerick's cold fingers going deeper and deeper again. The robot was smirking like the king of the perverts, admiring and noting the huntress' movement. Gracious, luxurious... Her back arched and her chest raised so he had a full view of her breasts and especially the nipples. He wondered what was their use, and how the female human would react if he touched.

"Don't DO THAT!" Agura screamed, only to let a moan after.

_Don't break. Don't break. You are strong._

"I did not think that you stay put for that long. The last female lasted 3:05 minutes, though I used another way."

"You shouldn't compare me with a Sentient. Humans are different."

"I will judge of that."

The robot pinched her right nipple and then the left one. The same movement. He noted that too until he felt that odd liquid wet his fingers.

"It's less abundant that the last female." He whispered. " How does it feels to have being defiled?"

Agura chuckled.

"That's the best you can do?"

* * *

Left alone in a room, Agura started to think. What was the robot going to do now? Who is that female he experimented before on? Why was he always comparing her to that girl? Where was she? What happened to her? The only thing Agura was sure of, that that the last laboratory rat had been a Sentient. Sage?

"I should try to see where I am first."

An empty room. That's a big improvement! At least she wasn't chained anymore and she could freely move.

"Are you ready for the second test?"

"Should I answer it?"

Zemerick's voice was coming from nowhere in particular and it was freaky.

"I am curious of how many time I can make you reach your climax temperature."

"My- what?"

Nothing else. Only two robots coming to escort her somewhere else. This room was well lighted and warm. Zemerick wasn't there only a couple of Zurk. They were hiding a table and while the two others Zurk threw Agura on the ground, one moved away and Agura could see what was on that table. She got pushed on a chair and then handcuffed.

"Based on the last time I experimented, it was four different climax temperature in 60 minutes. How many will you have?"

"Zemerick, my team will come to save me!"

"Begin."

A Sark lifted Agura's legs up and inserted a metallic cylinder. It moved it in and out like the program he got ordered it. The second one placed itself behind the chair and started playing with Agura's breasts. He pressed a breast and pinched a nipple. Zemerick had noticed earlier how her breasts were different. They were easier to manipulate and soft. The nipples were becoming hard when manipulated and it could be touched for a long time.

"St-stop." Agura pleaded.

It had been 3:56 minutes and she wasn't reaching her complete temperature yet. The Sentient female had lasted for 14:38 before reaching her first temparature. But he could see for Agura she was near. It was going to be a fun experiment.

* * *

**I feel like a pervert now! Read and review so I can get your impression on this probably short story that will have three chapters! Don't be mad at me! And REVIEW! **


End file.
